Sacrifice
by ExplosionsAreFun
Summary: ThunderClan has come to a terrible thing; sacrificing kits every half-moon. The third Sacrifice was seen by a kit, only 2 weeks old. He prays to StarClan that the kit will be okay. But StarClan...well, I guess you'll just need to read.(T for death)
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes weakly, for the first time. A face peered down at me, and when she saw me open my eyes, she had a look of joy. I turned my attention back down to food, while she began to groom me. I knew from listening, as my ears had opened not to long ago, that she was my mother and I had two siblings, Frostkit and Leafkit. And I, I was Lionkit. I suckled until I was full, then looked to either side of me. A white she-kit was on one side. I looked to the other side. A dark brown she-kit with lighter brown stripes. She had bright green eyes. The other kit's eyes were closed. I wondered who was who. I poked the brown kit. "Are you Frostkit or Leafkit? Woah, I can talk!" The kit giggled. "I'm Leafkit." I looked to the side of me. "Then I guess that's Frostkit." Leafkit nodded. "I opened my eyes just a while ago." Then my mother looked at us with loving eyes. "Hello, kits." she purred. "Hi!" I said cheerily."I'm your mother, Gorsewing." I nodded. Then I heard yowling outside of the nursery. Gorsewing looked horrified. "What? What is it?" I asked her. "Shh, not now my kits. You'll learn." She circled us in with her tail. Frostkit's eyes opened. They were a deep blue. Gorsewing looked proud. "Let's all get some sleep," she said. No sooner said then done, for them at least. I faked sleep until Leafkit, Frostkit, and Gorsewing were asleep, then I crawled over to the barrier in the nursery to see into camp. It was only a kit-length, our nest was close.

I saw a horrible sight.

A kitten, obviously older then me, but nonetheless a _kitten_, being pulled out of camp. I saw a she-cat being held back. _She must be his mother._ It obviously didn't want to go. "No! Not me! I'll be a great warrior! Don't Sacrifice me! Please, Redstar, please!" But the cat that was pulling him out kept pulling.

"Foxkit! Foxkit! I love you! Just run! Run! Maybe they can't ca-" Then the mother's mouth was shut with a heavy paw.

A red-ish tom with yellow eyes looked sad. "I'm sorry, Blackfur, He's my kit too. But he had to be sacrificed. Or who knows what would happen," he finished darkly.

After that I shrank back. Two other kits had died this way. I wondered if I would be next. I crawled back over to Gorsewing and closed my eyes.

Praying to StarClan that Foxkit would be okay.

What I didn't know now was that StarClan already had something to do with this.


	2. Chapter 2

The medicine cat gazed into the distance. "I saw a Forgotten, and she told me this prophecy.

"Off in the distance there is a storm.

If it is to be prevented, the Lion must lead and follow the light.

However, if he is to succeed, darkness must follow.

He will bring more and one will die in fog,

and leopard's teeth will sink into another when he becomes to bright."

"What? That's a stupid prophecy!"

"Well, our ancestors weren't the best with words."

"I think Lion means that Lionkit of ThunderClan. The one you heard the StarClanners speak of."

"Well, we need to take it! They do anything for StarClan. StarClan cats sparkle. Have Dusktail roll into the Glowing Water."

"Yes sir."

* * *

I was wrestling with Leafkit about a half moon after Foxkit was gone when we heard a shriek.

"I found him! But he's dead!" The voice was of Cloudfire, a queen.

I dropped the moss ball and watched in horror as a small, dead she-cat was dragged into camp.

She was light gray with black patches. I had heard Cloudfire talking about a lost kit...maybe this was Mothkit.

Then, from behind her, I saw a glittering cat appear. Apparentely so did everyone else as gasps echoed arond. He looked around and his green gaze fell on...me.

He ran towards me and in one mighty bound had me by my neck. He leapt back to the entrance and looked around at us.

"This is your sacrifice for this Moon." He turned around sharply and led me underground.

* * *

I was carried through a dark tunnel into and even darker place. Then suddenly I saw light. But it wasn't light from the sun. It was fake light, coming from little spots around the place. Only a few cats were there and I was dropped. A light gray she-cat ran up to me.

"Are you Lionkit?"

I nodded meekly.

"Well, welcome to the Outcasts. Yo will be living here now. You are in a prophecy from our ancestors so we took you."

"What? You were pretending to be StarClan?"

"Oh no! We weren't. The other kits...well, StarClan got attacked by the dark forest and is slowly losing power."

"What!?"

"Come on...let's get you settled in, then we can talk."


End file.
